The Wedding
by usakiwigirl
Summary: A bridal shop, a wedding planner, a bride who can't make up her mind, and wedding season rapidly approaching. Life is never dull for Ianto Jones. AU.


_Written after taking one look at a picture prompt at jantocam at livejournal. I literally couldn't resist. I only wish I could link it here so you could see it - it's perfect! This is my first ever attempt at an AU, and I'm really rather proud of it. I've tried to keep it within the 'M' rating, but if anything has slipped past, I do apologise. With that in mind, I give you: **Warning: Contains language and sexual situations not recommended for readers under the age of 16.**_

* * *

Really, the way my week – hell, my month – was going, this wasn't exactly a surprise. That it was Tosh, my best friend and co-owner of our little bridal shop, The Wedding Hub, who noticed – well, that was – a shock, that is. Because usually she was buried so deep in either the computer ordering system or our accounts that she barely noticed what I did, unless I shoved it right in her face. And really, that should have been the first clue. She _did_ do the ordering, after all. And paid the bills, after reconciling sales.

"Ianto! Why do we still have three – that's three, as in all that we have ever ordered – of that gorgeous Vera Wang dress still on the floor? It's one of our most beautiful wedding dresses. And it's a Vera Wang! We've had it in stock for almost six months. We have it on display in the window, and I know you show it. Don't you?" She didn't sound pissed off, not exactly. More like exasperated. And slightly confused.

"Um… sure." I left the answer deliberately vague. I did show it – once. But only once. After seeing it on _her_ I couldn't bear knowing that anybody else would wear it. It was like it was made for her. Lisa. Such a beautiful woman. Oh, not mine, no, but still. A man could dream. And she would have looked like a dream, walking down the aisle. Her fiancé was a lucky man, and I knew I was jealous, but yeah. When a woman looked like _that_, well, anybody would be envious.

But then that horrible day, when one of her bridesmaids came in, eyes red and face puffy, to cancel the order. I couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. She was gone. Not moved away gone, but really, truly gone. Dead. Snatched from her very existence by a careless, drunken fool at the wheel of his stupidly large American-style car. Who survived the horrific accident. The fucker. Lisa's car was totalled, her lithe body broken beyond repair. I'd cried along with her bridesmaid. Lisa wasn't mine, but we had a connection, I was sure of it. After that, I couldn't stomach the thought of any other woman wearing her dress. Because she _owned_ it. It was hers and nobody else's.

So I hadn't shown it, not again. If anybody did profess an interest in it, I very subtly turned them away, sure I could find something that would take their fancy from the hundreds of other samples. It wasn't like we didn't have any other beautiful wedding dresses. Far from it. Our little shop was the premier destination for brides in the entire south of Wales. Hell, half of England made their way to see us, too, as well as a few adventurous Irish who braved the crossing. Our reputation for quality and service was spreading across all of Great Britain. And well deserved it was, too.

But that certainly didn't help me out of this little predicament.

"Um… sure? That's all you can say?"

"Ah… yes, I've shown it?" I winced. Not exactly convincing.

"Ianto! Damn it. You haven't shown it since Lisa Hallett, have you?"

I sighed. Busted. "I can't, Tosh. It was hers. She owned that dress. It was like it was made for her, just for her."

"Ianto, you have to let it – to let her go. She wasn't even your girlfriend! I mean, you're gay, for god's sake!"

My jaw dropped. Not a good look, but really, I couldn't stop it. What the fuck did she just say? "I beg your pardon? I most certainly... Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, you've not had a girlfriend in the entire time I've known you – which is more than three years, you know – and I've seen the way you flirt with that Jack Harkness, who comes in with Gwen Cooper. Really, a blind person could see it." She almost sounded apologetic for noticing what she had, except she was wrong, for crying out loud. I wasn't gay. I wasn't straight, either, but that was neither here nor there.

I blew out a breath. "I'm not gay, Tosh. I've not had a girlfriend because I work my arse off in here, and I don't have time to hunt down and chat up random birds. And yeah, I flirt with Jack. It's hard not to – I think he'd try it on with the mannequins if he thought he'd get lucky. I'm not gay – if you really must put a label on it, I'm bisexual."

"Oh. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Well, it's not like it's something you just go about trumpeting to the world from the rooftops, now is it? I mean, I know some might, but not me. Nobody else's business, really."

"Okay. Fair enough. That still doesn't tell me why we have three Vera Wang dresses that should have been long gone."

I sighed. "Look, I can't. If you want to show it, go ahead. It's not like you can't work the floor as well as me."

"True. Do you think Gwen Cooper would like it?" She was genuinely curious, obviously working out which of our various clients who had yet to make up their mind would look good in the dress in question.

"Fuck no!" I looked around, making sure that there was nobody around to hear my sudden loss of verbal control. "No! Not her. I mean, she's great and all, but… not her. Maybe Suzie Costello – or even Martha Jones. Yeah, Martha could probably wear it. Just, don't ask me to look over it. She looks a little too much like Lisa."

"Ianto—"

"I know, I know, she wasn't mine. But that doesn't stop me from loving her, Tosh." I patted her on the shoulder, then made to step away towards the front of the store. I could see a customer looking lost. "I have faith in your abilities, Miss Sato. You are a formidable woman when you put your brilliant mind to work!"

"Flatterer. No wonder you can sell anything to anyone."

"I do not flatter. I simply state the truth. If I sometimes expand on that truth, stretching it just a little, all to make the bride feel special, then that is all."

"Ianto, that is the definition of flattery!"

I declined to comment further. I simply smiled and made my way forward. Problem solved, and now there were customers needing attention. Toshiko would sort the dress issue, and maybe then I could concentrate on healing my heart.

Which must be closer to being whole than I thought, as it stuttered to a stop and then restarted with a thud when I saw Jack Harkness escorting Gwen Cooper into the store. Really, if I could have a reaction that strong to the man, maybe I wasn't quite so infatuated with the recently departed Miss Hallett as I thought. Although it could be it was the other way around – maybe I really did love Lisa, despite her being dead and all, and was only infatuated with the... Oh who was I kidding. I was definitely infatuated with Jack Harkness, yes, but it ran deeper than that. The connection I thought I had with Lisa was even stronger with Jack. The man made my pulse race and my breath catch.

I smiled at Gwen as she walked up to me. She was a pretty woman, and would make a lovely bride – if she would only decide on her dress. It was my understanding that the wedding was less than one month away, and really, as good as I was, I couldn't perform miracles. Well, I could, but I liked to keep that a tightly controlled secret. Otherwise I'd have brides changing their minds an hour before the service, and I'd be heading for an early grave from stress.

"Miss Cooper! How lovely to see you again. And you too, Mr Harkness. So Gwen, do you have something in particular in mind to look at today?"

I hoped so, I really did. So far, she'd gone through all of my Renaissance-styled dresses, the overly-poufy, froufrou dresses, and all of the knee-length options that I thought better suited for older women and those who'd married before. My opinion, I know. Not everybody thought that way. Gwen's figure was fairly petite, although she wasn't actually short as such. I knew what I'd rather see her in, but she'd shown no interest in anything even remotely close so far.

"Hello, Mr Jones. I think I might have it this time – you mentioned last week as I was leaving that you thought maybe a column-style dress would work? Can we look at those?"

"Certainly – and Gwen, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Ianto! You went to school with my sister, you've known me for years!"

"I know. It's just so much fun to play with you!" She petted me on the cheek. Very condescending, but that was Gwen. Not a mean bone in her body, but sometimes she didn't think things through all the way. My best defence was simply to ignore it, in the hope that she would one day stop. So far, I'd been bowled out for a duck every time. In other words, she wasn't likely to ever change.

"Gwen, you will be the death of Rhys, you know that, right?"

She giggled and looped her arm through mine, then reached back for Jack Harkness' arm as well. Even with Gwen between us, I was aware of every inch of the gorgeous American. Jack was Gwen's wedding planner. He came highly recommended, although this was his first event here in Cardiff. Most of his work was in London.

"She's going to do me in, too, Ianto. I don't know how many times she's changed her mind in the last month!" Jack's voice was amused as he looked around Gwen.

"Jack! You know that's not true. All those changes weren't my fault. You are a filthy liar!" Thankfully, she laughed. I was glad – some brides would turn into total beasts over a statement like that. Like wild animals, they raged and clawed and left bloody corpses behind. Honestly, they turned almost feral in their intensity. Gwen was, for the most part, an easy customer. Just one who had trouble making up her mind.

I left her and Jack sitting in the main display area, heading out back to let Tosh know she was needed on the floor. I took the time to make coffee for my two customers – I'd seen them often enough recently to know exactly how they took the beverage, and they never failed to be truly appreciative, in Jack's case almost orgasmically so. (Yes, it is too a word. I say so, therefore it is.) I'd feared my customers would wonder what sort of establishment I was running on more than one occasion as he moaned his way through a cup. I did find it very arousing to listen to him, though. Like the soundtrack to a porn movie, without the cheesy music. And yeah, I watched. I wasn't an angel. It's not like I was dating. I had to get my pleasure somehow. I carried the two cups out to my guests, and then turned to the long racks along the walls.

I ran my hand over the hangers, careful not to touch the delicate fabrics more than necessary. I selected five dresses, moving quickly from one side of the display area to the other. I carefully hanged the dresses on a rack, then invited Gwen up to look at each of them.

"I can't do much about the colour, unless I have it already. So if white isn't what you want, we'll have to find you something else. There isn't enough time left to order in ivory on any of these."

"I'm sorry, Ianto. I know I've left this late, but I just haven't been happy with anything yet."

Jack spoke up from where he was inhaling his coffee. "Gwen, if you'd listened to both Ianto and I earlier, this wouldn't even be an issue."

I winced. It was true, but a bit blunt. Still, at least it wasn't me that earned the glare from Gwen. Thankfully, Jack seemed perfectly immune, simply smiling back with that super-large cheesy grin of his. The one I hoped never to have turned in my direction, as it was about as sincere as a shark asking permission to dine at your table, rather than just tearing into the guests.

She turned back to me, a smile plastered on her face, although I could see the strain. "What do you have, Ianto?"

I pulled out each dress in turn, describing the features, and expanding on the details as I saw fit. I was already privately betting on one of the dresses, but I knew that Gwen would want to try them all before deciding.

I led her to the large changing room, setting my only other staff member – a lovely young woman called Emma, who had a fantastic eye for retro styles, particularly those that evoked the 1950's – to pass back the dresses one by one. As Gwen tried each dress, she came out and paraded for Jack, twirling and flirting with him like she always did. If I didn't know that she was firmly in love with her fiancé, I'd be quite upset. Not that I had a claim on Jack, far from it, but her behaviour was borderline at best.

She tried two Vera Wang dresses (not Lisa's dress, but still beautiful in their own right), one Galina Signature and one Galina before trying on the one I was putting money on her choosing. It was a gorgeous Oleg Cassini, and privately I thought it the nicest dress in my store. Certainly it was one of the more expensive.

It wasn't strictly a sheath- or column-style dress. It was a trumpet style, also known as mermaid. As she walked out of the dressing room, I heard a low whistle from Jack. I tore my eyes off the man, afraid I was turning an unflattering shade of green. I could see why the whistle, however, as I took in Gwen's figure. She really did look amazing. The dress seemed made for her. Near as I could tell, without getting closer, it would need no alterations at all, which was almost unheard of in bridal wear. The only other person I'd seen who put on a dress and owned it was Lisa.

I walked slowly up to Gwen and took a good look. I made no attempt to speak, instead using my hands to indicate what I wanted her to do. She did as told, turning slowly so I could view the entire gown. As she faced me again, I simply leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"If you even attempt to choose another dress, Gwen Cooper, I will kick your rear end clear across the Plass."

She laughed and threw her arms around my neck. "You were right Ianto – and you too, Jack. I should have listened to you from the start. This is perfect! I love it."

"It loves you too, Gwen. I can't even see that it needs alterations – what shoes will you be wearing?"

She pulled up the hem, showing me a simple pair of white heeled sandals. "Well then. It really is perfect. I won't even need to adjust the hem. Now the big question – do you want to take the dress, or leave it here for safe-keeping?"

"Ianto, you know me too well. With my luck, some alien would explode all over it if I took it home. And Rhys would see it, and that's just not good."

"You think the chance of aliens exploding over it is a greater risk than Rhys seeing it before the big day?"

"With my job? Absolutely. I wake up terrified that some nasty bites me and I end up nine-months pregnant on my wedding day."

Jack laughed out loud as he listened to our conversation.

"Gwen, you work with pre-schoolers. I'd hardly call them dangerous." I thought her worry was a bit excessive. No pre-schooler that I knew of impregnated their teacher.

She just looked at me, a large show of pity on her face. "Clearly, you have not spent time with the little hor… ah, darlings. Definitely aliens in disguise, the lot of them."

I shuddered. No, I didn't spend time with children. It was why I sold bridal gowns and not children's clothing or maternity wear. It wasn't often that children came into my shop.

"Well, I'm happy to have it here. I'll deliver it to you before the wedding?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. Why don't you go with Emma and she can help you change. I'll put the other dresses away."

She kissed me again. At this rate, I'd be covered in lipstick. "Thank you, pet. You are a godsend. I'm sending all my friends to you – you know that Rhys' friend Rory is marrying in a few months? His fiancé is lovely, although very young. Still, I'll tell her to come see you. You'll like Amy. She's feisty." She grinned as I winced, then danced away to the dressing room to remove the gown.

Jack stood up from where he was still lounging, watching our interactions with a smile. A real smile this time, I noted. Directed at me.

"Ianto, you are a wonder. I was starting to think she'd never decide."

"I've known Gwen Cooper for a long time. She's a very stubborn woman – when she has an idea on her mind, it takes more than one person to change it. Often the only thing you can do is let her find out for herself, even if it's a painful journey. Only Rhys has the ability to rein her in. He's good for her."

"Yeah, I've seen that. Only met the guy a few times, but he made an impression. Although I can't help thinking he doesn't like me that much."

"Maybe he's a bit jealous of you."

"Me? Why?"

"Well…" In for a penny, in for a pound. "You are a very good-looking man, Jack. And Gwen does flirt with you, quite a bit – and you flirt back. It could be he's a little insecure."

"You think I'm good-looking?"

I blushed, I know I did. Cursed Welsh colouring. "Well, you are. Come on, you have to know you are."

"Yeah, I do, but it's still nice to hear it from somebody else. Especially somebody as gorgeous as you."

My blush grew stronger. I wondered vaguely why the store wasn't on fire. I was putting out enough heat on my cheeks to warm the city.

"Jack, that's… I'm not… That is, I'm—" Ugh. I hated stuttering, but that's what he reduced me to.

Jack pressed even closer, definitely breaching the personal space rules by quite a bit. If he moved any closer, we'd be touching from shoulder to knee. I didn't think it possible, but my face flamed further. I could also feel the blood rush from my head to settle somewhere a little further south. How was it I could blush so furiously, yet still have enough blood left to harden so quickly?

"One day you'll believe me, Ianto Jones. You are, by far, the hottest man I've ever seen. You send my mind into territory it really shouldn't go in public. The things I find I want to do to you…" Jack's voice trailed off, his tongue painting a wet line across his lips.

I couldn't breathe. All it would take was one small movement forward and I could press my lips against Jack's, run my tongue along his jaw, taste the skin that was only centimetres from my mouth. I took in a deep, shuddering breath, aware of just how close I was to losing control. Jack's scent flooded my nose, sending my body into a sexual frenzy. It was only Gwen's cheerful voice laughing with Emma as they came out of the dressing room that stopped me from launching at Jack, tackling him until we fell, and doing unspeakably fantastic things to him on the shop floor.

I lifted my gaze from where it was fixed on Jack's lips, catching his eyes and holding them. Jack's gaze was filled with promises, the sort I'd not indulged in for many years. It was almost a physical wrench to step away.

"Emma, would you mind taking Gwen up front and sorting out the sale of the dress? We're holding it here for her, so you don't have to worry about that. I'll sort out the others and make sure they're put away." Next, I turned to Gwen. "Gwen, you want me to deliver this to you the morning of the wedding, right?" At her nod, I continued. "I'll be sure to have it cleaned and pressed for you. I'll give you a ring a couple of days before the ceremony to discuss time and place, then. Go on ahead with Emma." I leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You will be beautiful, Gwen. I'm glad we could find something for you."

She threw her arms around my neck once again, and bussed me noisily on the cheek. "You're a dream, Ianto Jones. Somebody would be very lucky to have you – you're quite the catch." She looked pointedly at Jack as she spoke, then went forward with Emma. I could feel my face flaming all over again.

"You know, Ianto, I have an idea I'd like to run by you. What do you say to dinner this evening?" Jack asked, his gaze thoughtful. He tipped his head to one side and ran his eyes up and down my body. It was as visceral as any physical caress.

"I'm sure you do have ideas."

"Any excuse to have you alone! But I'm serious – I have a business idea that I think you might like. And it does give me the chance to stare at you some more."

"Jack, that sort of talk is harassment."

"Only if the other person doesn't want to be harassed. You don't mind it, not really."

I sighed. Jack did have a point. I didn't mind the harassment – in fact, I actively sought it out. I quite enjoyed the flirting. But Jack looked to take things a bit further, and despite not having an issue with being with another man, I had a feeling it would be dangerous for me to take up with Jack. Flirting was innocent, and didn't hurt anyone. What Jack seemed to be offering put my heart in serious danger. Of course, if I was honest with myself, my heart was already well invested.

"What sort of idea?" I winced – I had an feeling I'd just offered Jack an opportunity for all sorts of inappropriate innuendo.

"Oh, Ianto, you really should watch how you phrase things. There are so many ways I could answer that."

"I know. You'd think I'd have figured that out by now. Still, it does give you something to do."

"Trust me, I don't need you handing me opportunities to come up with something to do. I'm quite capable of coming up with ideas all by myself." Jack positively leered at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you are. You still haven't answered my question, however. What sort of _business_ idea do you have?"

"Come to dinner with me tonight, and I'll lay it all out for you."

"Jesus, Jack. You can't resist, can you?"

"Not really, no. So, dinner? I promise, that's all – unless you want it to be more?" Jack put on his best puppy eyes.

"Christ, don't do that again. That look is best left to Gwen. Yes, alright, I'll have dinner with you." At Jack's happy face, I put up a warning finger. "Not promising anything else."

"A man can always dream!" Interesting that he'd echoed my thoughts from earlier. "I'll pick you up at, say, seven? Does that give you enough time to close up the shop?"

"Yes. Where are you thinking? Should I head home and change?"

Jack raked his eyes over my body once again, leaving me feeling like I was naked in public. "No. Don't change. I lov—" he coughed, "like you in suits."

Honestly, when was my face going to stop colouring? My toes were going numb because no blood was getting to my extremities. Well, one extremity was getting blood, possibly a little too much, but I didn't use that one for walking or touching. I needed Jack out of my shop so I could regain my equilibrium.

"Okay. I'll see you here at seven." I put out a hand to shake, but Jack grasped me and pulled me close, then touched my cheek with soft fingers and kissed me gently on the mouth. As surprised as I was, I just stood there and let him, my hands resting lightly on Jack's hips. My lips tingled and little zings of pleasure shot through my body. It was quite the most pleasurable kiss ever, and it didn't last nearly long enough.

Jack pulled back and let me go, his fingers trailing across my cheek and then dropping to my shoulder. He brushed absently at non-existent lint, then stepped back.

"Seven it is. See you then." Jack's voice was a little throaty, and his eyes were glazed. I had a feeling I looked much the same.

"Jack! Are you ready? Didn't you say we need to sort those flowers today? And check out the catering?" Gwen's voice floated back to us from the front of the shop. Jack shook his head and moved away from me, leaving me feeling bereft. Still, a little distance was a good thing, I knew.

"Sure thing, Gwen." And the two of them swept from the store like the small storm they were. I breathed a sigh of relief; I needed a smoke – if I smoked. Or a drink, except it was only eleven and it would be quite wrong to meet new brides with the smell of alcohol on my breath, however tempting the thought.

At the same time, seven couldn't come fast enough. I was curious about this business idea of Jack's yes, but in truth, it was the prospect of dinner – and maybe a little after-dinner activity – with the man that intrigued me more.

:TW:TW:

It seemed the day dragged after Jack and Gwen left. I saw easy brides, difficult brides, brides that acted like toddlers not getting their way, and some who I wondered why they were bothering at all. In the end, I was extremely glad to flip the elegant sign on the door from 'open' to 'closed'.

Tosh counted the day's take, Emma straightened the front of the store, and I tidied the dressing area. We didn't have a dedicated cleaning crew, instead taking care of things like vacuuming and dusting ourselves. With three of us working, it took a little less than an hour to have the shop sparkling and ready for the next day.

I checked myself in the full-length mirror after everything was done. I wanted to make sure my suit didn't have dust, or fabric threads on it – or God forbid, wrinkles. As usual, I was the epitome of sartorial elegance, with nothing out of place, even if I did admit that myself. Even my tie looked as fresh as it did that morning. I was beaming at my reflection when Tosh walked in.

"You look like the cat that ate the cream. What's up?"

"I'm going out. I just wanted to be sure there was nothing out of place."

"Ianto, you are never 'out of place'. Who are you going… oh, Jack Harkness."

I turned to her, shocked. How the hell did she figure that out?

"Don't look so surprised. You said it yourself, you don't have time to date – and I haven't noticed you looking at anybody else like you look at him. Also, I saw you kissing earlier."

"It's just dinner to discuss a business idea." I hoped it wasn't, but at the same time, knew it would be better if it was. For my heart and sanity, if nothing else.

"Uh huh. I don't buy it."

"Good thing you don't have to, yeah?" I smiled at her. She wasn't convinced, I knew, but I hoped that she'd drop it.

"Fine! Enjoy your 'business' dinner. Just be sure to fill me in on the gory details tomorrow!"

"Toshiko Sato, you are a wicked woman. I do not kiss and tell—"

"Ahh, so you expect there to be more kissing! I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes – I was getting dizzy, I did it so often. So much for hoping she'd let it go. Still, she was my best friend, and I knew she only wanted me to be happy. "I don't kiss and tell, and I certainly don't expect there to be anything of the sort tonight." I was lying. And if I was going to tell anybody anything, it would definitely be her.

"Spoilsport." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. I'd had quite a few kisses today from various women. I rather liked it. "Have fun, Ianto. Relax – and if Jack does make a move, for god's sake go for it. You deserve some happiness."

She didn't wait for me to respond, instead walking sedately out back. I watched her fondly; she really was a marvellous woman. I sincerely hoped that she too, found some happiness. She more than deserved it with all the hard work and time she put in to the store. Sometimes, she worked even longer hours than me.

I looked at my watch – right on seven. I made my way to the front of the store, and stood by the door. Within a minute, a sleek black SUV pulled up outside. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't see the driver, but I had a good idea that the car belonged to Jack. It was the sort of thing that suited his personality – large and intimidating, with a healthy dose of mystery thrown in for good measure.

Sure enough, Jack soon appeared from the far side of the car. He looked fantastic. He'd changed from what he wore earlier in the day – dark tan trousers and a deep blue silk shirt – to a well-fitted black suit with a striped shirt open at the neck. He was polished and suave, and quite the hottest thing this side of London. Hell, on this planet. The man was almost otherworldly, he was so good-looking. Like he wasn't even born on Earth.

I made my way outside to where Jack stood beside the large car. Jack's smile was huge, but genuine. It quite took my breath away. I smiled back, a little nervous. Jack did mention talking about a business idea, but this felt very close to a date.

"Ianto. Looking good. You ready?"

"Yes. Um, where…" I wasn't usually so tongue-tied. Clearly, I needed to get out more.

"We have reservations at Tempus."

Well, definitely a date, then. Tempus was at St. David's Hotel, and was reputed to have a fantastic view of the Bay. Not that I knew for certain; my dating life was non-existent, and had been for several years.

"I thought you wanted to discuss a business idea? I mean, that's a bit much just for that, isn't it?" Why, oh why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? If Jack wanted to take me out to dinner, and make a real date of it, I should be jumping for joy. On the inside, at least.

"I do. But to be honest, I really wanted the chance to spend some time with you."

"Oh."

"Come on, Ianto. Are you really surprised?"

"No, not really. I suppose if I didn't have dinner with you, you'd be asking the store fixtures instead!"

Jack held the door open for me. "Hey! I'm insulted."

I looked at closely at Jack, then bit the bullet and kissed him on the cheek. "No, you're not. You know full well you'd flirt with a stump if you thought you'd get something out of it."

Jack looked pleased, and his eyes were bright. "Flirting with a stump somehow doesn't have nearly the appeal it used to have!"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. I climbed in the car and reached for the door. Jack's hand covered mine, stopping me from pulling it closed.

"Jack?"

He didn't say anything, just leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and sweet, just a minimal brush of lips against lips, yet I felt it all the way to my toes. My eyes drifted closed, and my breath caught in my throat. As Jack pulled back, a quiet sigh slipped out. I opened my eyes slowly. Jack was only inches away. It would be so easy to lean forward and kiss him back. Instead, I put a hand to Jack's face, gently cradling his cheek.

"Dinner, Jack."

Jack cleared his throat, and stepped back. His colour was a little high – I suspected my own was similar. Jack closed the door and walked around the car. It was interesting to note that he went around the back – and took a few seconds longer than strictly necessary to walk the few steps. Considering that I took the opportunity to straighten myself out – including settling a rather prominent and painful problem at my groin – it was quite likely that Jack was doing the same. The sheepish grin that Jack gave me as he climbed behind the wheel confirmed my thoughts. I kind of liked that he was as affected by the kiss as I was.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, but not uncomfortable. At one point, Jack reached out and put his hand on my thigh, kneading gently. I had to bite my tongue not to moan out loud. Instead, I put my own hand over Jack's, squeezing lightly, then picked his hand up and moved it back to the wheel. I smiled at Jack's rueful expression.

"Too much? Too soon?"

"Just a little."

"Can't blame a man for trying."

"I'm thinking you wouldn't be you if you didn't try. Still, good things come to those who wait."

"Oh yeah? Sounds promising."

I rolled my eyes –God, I really did do that a lot. It seemed that Jack was the eternal optimist, at least when it came to sex. If I was honest, it was rather refreshing. I had to admit that I liked knowing the person I was with was just as enthusiastic as myself – and I could feel my enthusiasm growing by the minute. If it grew much more, the seams of my trousers would be in serious jeopardy.

Jack used valet parking at the hotel. I was a little surprised, what with how he drove, that he didn't just pull up onto the curb and leave it parked haphazardly. I didn't say anything, but on one or two occasions during the relatively short drive, I'd contemplated my own mortality. I had to wonder if Jack considered himself immortal – he certainly drove as if he would survive anything. Or at least bounce back to life miraculously.

The restaurant was light and airy, with windows that looked out over the bay. The host lead us past the other diners and out onto the terrace, where a small table sat in one corner. It was next to the glass rail, and the view was breath-taking. Being evening, with the sun slowly sinking beneath the horizon, I could still see clearly. But I knew that as it darkened, and the lights came up across the water, it would be even more spectacular. In all, it was an extremely romantic setting. Yet more proof that Jack viewed this as a date, rather than a mere business dinner.

We sat opposite each other, both just a little nervous. It seemed odd that Jack was nervous, as the whole night was his idea. Still, it did help to relax me knowing that I wasn't the only one fighting the urge to chew on his nails.

Our waiter placed small menus on our plates, and then withdrew. We picked them up in unison, and looked down, avoiding eye contact and speech. While the silence in the car was comfortable, here it was starting to feel downright awkward.

I placed my menu down on my plate and looked at Jack. "Jack."

"Hmmm?" Jack kept the small book up, and his eyes glued to the print.

"Jack, look at me." I waited until Jack lowered the menu. "This isn't a business meeting, is it? You asked me on a date."

"Well… yeah, I suppose so. But I do have an idea I want to share with you, I swear!"

"I believe you. But if you really wanted to talk business, we could have just gone to a café, or even back into my office. You didn't need to concoct a story to take me out. You only had to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind. Although a date in your office sounds like fun. I love that officey feel – we could photocopy our butts!"

Good grief. I rolled my eyes - again. Jack was such a child – even our relatively short acquaintance had clued me in that much. "I think I'll stick to the café, thank you. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself."

Jack laughed, and started to relax. As Jack relaxed, I found myself letting go just a bit. As drinks were served, food was brought out and removed, and the evening progressed, we talked and laughed and flirted like crazy. By the end of dessert, I knew it was, by far, the best date I'd ever had. And the promise of more was sending warm, fuzzy feelings through my body. As well as increasing southward blood flow. I was trying hard not to wriggle in my seat, but it was becoming rather uncomfortable to sit without reaching down and adjusting myself. My only consolation was that Jack appeared to be having similar issues, if his periodic shifting was any indication.

When the waiter asked if either of us wanted coffee, I surprised myself – and Jack – when I declined. I didn't say anything further, but I did smile at Jack's open shock. I knew that Jack was aware just how important coffee was to me; I served it to both Jack and Gwen whenever they came in the shop, and I knew full well Jack's near orgasmic reaction to every cup. God knows his reaction instilled a near similar state in myself, just watching him. Still, while I wasn't going to say it out loud, I was fully prepared to make Jack a cup of coffee back at my flat – both now, and in the morning.

When the waiter placed the bill on the table in its elegant black leather wallet, Jack grabbed for it before I could even make a move. My glare was met with an equal glare.

"Jack—"

"I asked, I pay."

I threw my hands away from the table and sat back. "Fine. I'll get the next one."

Jack's face softened immediately. "The next one? You want to go out with me again?"

"Jack, you're an amazing man, and a lot of fun to spend time with, when you relax and don't try so hard. Of course I'd like to do this again."

Jack reached out a hand and held on. "I'd like that, too."

There wasn't really anything to say after that, as Jack signed the cheque and we both stood. We made our way silently to the front of the hotel, with Jack so close behind me, I could feel the heat radiating off his body. His aftershave washed over me with each step, leaving me lightheaded. I could feel his hand lightly resting on the small of my back as we waited for the large car to be brought round by the valet. Jack did move to open the door for me again, but I managed to stop the gesture before it started with a simple stare. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate it, so much as it made me feel a bit like a girl. It was usually the sort of thing I would do on a date, not have done for me. Jack merely shrugged and walked around to the driver's side.

"I'll take you home. Um, which is where, exactly?" Jack offered.

"Not far from the shop, actually."

"Convenient."

"Yep. Means I don't have to worry about a car, either, although I do own one. I can walk to work in just a couple of minutes."

"Nice. My flat is below my office in London."

"That's a little close… Don't you feel like you're on call all the time being right on top of your work? Or under it, as the case may be?"

"Yeah, at first it was that way. But I soon learned not to bring anybody into my home who might potentially become a customer."

"Jack, you're a party planner, as well as a wedding planner. That means everyone is a potential customer. Doesn't that get lonely?"

"Sometimes. I've learned to make other arrangements over the years."

I found that admission rather sad. Jack was a friendly, garrulous, social creature; to limit his interactions to areas away from his own abode would severely curtail the chances of anything becoming serious. For all that he flirted up a storm – with animate and inanimate objects alike – I knew that Jack was a loving man. While I myself was wary of starting anything too serious, mostly because of the physical distance between us both, I could easily see Jack making a difference in somebody's life. In my life, if I but gave him a chance.

I directed Jack to the side street where I lived. As the big black SUV pulled up to the curb – completely illegally parked, and Jack obviously not caring one whit – I quietly asked if he wanted to come up for coffee. I knew exactly what I was suggesting, and how it would be perceived, and fully expected Jack to say yes.

Jack climbed out of his seat and walked around to my door, holding it open while I extricated myself from the seatbelt and climbed out. We stood face to face outside the door to my flat, staring hard at each other. Who made the first move, I couldn't say.

Jack's hands framed my face as I placed my arms around his waist. We stood shoulder to knee, pressed tightly together and kissed softly, gently. At first, anyway. It soon morphed into a wet tangle of tongues and lips, teeth dragging over sensitive flesh and biting gently. My blood was singing and my breath was non-existent, and I was loving every second. I honestly thought that I could spend eternity kissing this man. He was heaven personified. And he smelled bloody fantastic, to boot.

Jack pulled back eventually with a smile stretched across his face. It was gentle, with no hint of the overt flirtiness he usually showed. "Hmm, excitable!"

"Must be your aftershave," I replied, although I knew I blushed as I spoke.

"Never wear any!" Jack said cheerfully, as he stepped away completely and started back towards the car.

"You mean you smell like that naturally? And where are you going?"

"Pheromones – wonderful thing. And I'm going home."

"But—"

"Ianto Jones, I like you. I really like you. And I know you think I'm a terrible flirt, and that I'm probably not good boyfriend material, so I'm doing the right thing and leaving now. I want you to know I'm serious; I'm going to go slow, and prove it to you." By the end of his speech, Jack was standing on the opposite side of the car, leaning on the door and looking over the roof.

While what Jack said was true, in regards to what I felt at least, I didn't like hearing it from him. My whole view on the prospect of a relationship with Jack had changed during our kiss. Jack had put too much emotion and heart into the simple act, for it all to be a game. There was real, honest potential. And maybe Jack leaving wasn't a bad thing, if we could build something solid.

"Okay. Not going to lie, I'd love it if you came upstairs," the implications of what would happen upstairs I left unsaid, "but I also don't mind taking it a little slower, if that is what you want."

"It's not what I want, so much as I know what is right. Believe me, Ianto, I'd like nothing more than to come upstairs and have some coffee with you!" Jack leered most convincingly across the body of the car. "I'll call you. We can have dinner again – and maybe lunch, too?"

"Sounds good. 'Night, Jack. Thanks for a great evening."

"'Night, Ianto. And you're most welcome." With that, he climbed into the car and pulled away, leaving just a hint of rubber on the curb as the tyres spun madly for a second or so.

I turned and walked to my door, each step just a little uncomfortable. I knew exactly what I'd be doing this evening before sleeping – and quite possibly what I'd be doing in the middle of the night, and in the morning, too, if the feelings in my body were any indication. Bloody Jack Harkness was going to be lethal to my libido.

It wasn't until I started up the stairs into my tidy flat that I realised we'd not talked at all about Jack's business idea.

:TW:TW:

Over the next three weeks, Jack and I had many enjoyable dinners together, as well as lunch several times a week. I could feel something very special growing between us, and knew it wouldn't take much for me to fall completely in love. As it was, I was already well past infatuated. But we still didn't talk about Jack's business idea. Neither of us thought to bring it up whenever we were together, although I did mention it over the phone on more than one occasion. Jack swore he meant to talk to me about it, but said he was always too distracted whenever he saw me. As I knew exactly what sort of distractions Jack was talking about, I was inclined to believe him. All I knew for certain was that our distractions were going to be the cause of a serious wrist injury. Jack was still refusing to 'come up for coffee', citing how irresistible he found me, although he wasn't at all opposed to lengthy snogging sessions at the end of each date. While I appreciated the effort Jack was putting into setting up a decent relationship, it was actually starting to hurt. I wasn't afraid to admit I wanted him, more than anybody I'd ever desired.

My work in the shop kept me busy outside of dating Jack. The season for weddings was fast approaching, with the weather warming and making the prospect of outdoor ceremonies a reality rather than a dream. I did indeed see the fiancé of Gwen and Rhys' friend Rory. I found young Amy adorable, and extremely lively. She was nearly the match for Jack in flirting, although the few times I saw her with Rory, I knew theirs was a real love match. Rory doted on Amy, and for all her seeming disregard at first view, I noted that she invariably gravitated to him, and was quite often found hanging off his arm, or holding his face and kissing him senseless.

Jack also came through the shop in an official capacity. Gwen wasn't his only client in Cardiff; she made sure to pass his name around to all her friends and he was very quickly needing to turn down prospective clients. I wasn't sure how Jack was managing to keep his London office running smoothly at the same time; I suspected a fair amount of commuting, however Jack mentioned he had a small staff at his office, who were more than capable of taking up the slack while he was away. The only complaint Jack seemed to have with being in Cardiff was that he was using his suite at Celestia – a fully-serviced apartment with stunning water views – to meet new clients. He missed a dedicated office, it seemed.

Having Jack in the city, and so close, was giving me ideas, not the least of which was the possibility of combining our businesses and cornering the market on weddings in southern Wales, possibly even further. I wondered why Jack didn't think of it himself, but I couldn't figure out how to broach the idea. I didn't want Jack to think I was all about the business, when in fact, I was more interested in seeing our fledgling relationship progress deeper into something truly magnificent – and permanent.

The morning of Gwen's wedding dawned bright and clear. Looking out my flat window as I dressed for the day, I laughed quietly. Really, it was very nearly a cliché how perfect the day looked to be. The temperature was forecast to be a balmy 23 degrees, not a cloud was supposed to be in the sky and even the sea breezes were non-existent.

Tosh and I pulled out Gwen's dress, giving it a quick steam press and making sure all was in order. Originally, it was to be a simple dress delivery, but Gwen had surprised us all with invitations to the wedding. So the store was closing for one day, with Emma joining us. Gwen was adamant that we all have the chance to enjoy her day.

In honesty, I was looking forward to seeing Jack for longer than just a dinner or lunch allowed. I knew the man would be working, making sure that Gwen's wedding went smoothly, without any hitches or hiccups. Still, during the ceremony, and once the reception was in full swing, he should be free.

The three of us loaded Gwen's dress carefully into my car, along with a portable steamer. Then Tosh and Emma climbed into Tosh's car, and we set off. Gwen's wedding was out of the city, perilously close to the Brecon Beacons. Tosh gave me hell about my feelings towards the Brecon's; it wasn't that I minded camping, so much as I harboured a ridiculous fear of cannibals living in the small, picturesque villages. I knew full well it was stupid, but my childhood nightmares effectively kept me away from the region.

It took just over an hour to reach the wedding site. Tosh and Emma pulled up behind me, and promptly moved to help me with the dress and equipment. They carried everything carefully into the venue, while I asked the first official-looking person where Gwen Cooper would be. It took only a couple of minutes to make our way up to the room where she was preparing for her big day.

"Ianto! Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" Gwen's greeting was effusive, as usual, although the stressed look on her face not so much.

I walked quickly up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Gwen, you look lovely, although dressed a little informally for the day!"

She smacked my arm. "Oh, you! I'm so glad you've bought the dress. I had that horrible nightmare again last night. You know, the one where I wake up nine months pregnant? Only this time, Jack barged in and disrupted the ceremony, and then he punched Rhys' mother, and then he shot her – although she was actually an alien in disguise – and then we had to erase the memories of all the guests." She stopped eventually, just a little out of breath and slightly red.

I gaped at her. Again, not a good look, but bloody hell. The woman could talk the spots off a leopard. "Jesus, Gwen. What the hell did you eat for dinner last night?"

"Honestly, I don't remember," she laughed. "My bridesmaids took me out. I think I might be missing a couple of hours. I suppose I should be thankful that bad dreams are all I have to worry about."

"I'd say so, although knowing Jack, I'd still be worried about him halting the wedding mid-ceremony. The man does like to do drama. Look, I'm going to leave Tosh and Emma here to help you with the dress. They'll make sure it looks perfect before you head down for the ceremony. Do you need anything else?"

"I bloody hope he doesn't. He's helped me plan the whole thing; I'm not paying him to go all drama queen on me. No, sweetheart. I think I'm good. Why don't you find Jack and see what he's up to? He's just about talked my ear off about you over the last couple of weeks. I'm sure he's dying to see you."

I could feel the heat suffuse my face. Again. The day I stopped blushing whenever somebody said anything even just a little bit suggestive couldn't come fast enough. Although I suspected it wouldn't come at all. I'd been doing it all my life and would likely die still colouring at the slightest provocation.

I left Gwen to the tender ministrations of her bridesmaids, as well as Tosh and Emma. I knew that they would make sure she looked her best for her big day. In turn, I wanted to find Jack. I hadn't seen the man for several days, due to stresses in preparing Gwen's wedding, as well as a sudden emergency in London that dragged him out of Wales in a tearing hurry. I wasn't ashamed to admit I missed him.

I found Jack in the pretty room that was acting as the wedding chapel. He was watching the staff set up the chairs and directing the placement of flowers and other decorations. He looked delicious. He was once again in that combination he'd worn for our first date – the black suit, and the striped shirt, although this time he was wearing a dark tie. A small boutonnière was in his lapel, dark reds and gold's with a hint of green. I knew that it matched Gwen's bridal party.

He was too busy to notice me as I entered the room. I stood in the back and watched for several minutes. He was glorious to watch; the way he directed everybody and cajoled and flirted. Weddings were stressful events. I knew this – it was my business, after all. Yet he made everybody feel special, and capable. He was brusque when he needed to be, but laughed often. Obviously, those that worked for him loved him. He was inspiring.

But standing here watching him, however pleasurable, wasn't what I really wanted to do. I made my way over to him, and touched his arm lightly. He was pretty tightly coiled, and I didn't need him unleashing on me just because I'd startled him. "Jack."

He spun around, a lovely smile on his face. I wasn't at all prepared for his greeting; he grabbed me tight and planted a loud kiss on my lips. I wasn't going to complain, however. I wasn't stupid.

"Ianto!" He pushed me back and ran an appreciative eye down my body. I shivered. I felt like he was undressing me, diving deep beneath the clothes and exposing me to the world. "You look good enough to eat. Love the pink shirt, by the way. Looks fantastic on you." Damn it, I could feel myself blush again. I was seriously getting tired of it. He laughed and dragged me outside the room. There was an entrance nearby that led out to the beautiful gardens.

He pushed me up against a wall and leaned in for a kiss. A real kiss this time, with tongue and lips and a complete lack of breath. If he wasn't leaning against me, holding me up, I'd collapse to the ground, a boneless heap. I ground myself against him, feeling an answering hardness against my hip. All too soon, however, he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine and breathing deeply. I noticed that we were still rocking gently against each other, although not as frantically, and no longer in danger of causing a wardrobe malfunction of massive proportions. Now, it was simply pleasurable, not enough to bring us off, but still sending sparks along nerves. It did, however, firm my resolve to get Jack alone in a bedroom. Or alone near a flat surface. A wall would do. I really wasn't that choosy anymore.

"Hmm," he murmured, warm air washing over my face. God, even his breath smelled exciting. "I missed you."

"Yep." It was probably lacking in words, but I knew Jack would understand. It was one of the things I… well, that I loved about him. The fact that we could read each other so well, without the need for words. And yeah, I knew I meant 'love' in all ways. It was the first time I'd admitted it to myself; I was head over heels in love with Jack Harkness. It could be deadly, but bloody hell, what a way to go. If there was any chance at all that he loved me back, even just a little, I knew that my life would forever be an exciting ride. Jack didn't do slow and languorous; he burned bright, like the sun, and lived life to the fullest.

"You know, I'd love to stay out here all day, but I do have a wedding to run. I better get back inside and check on everything."

"Hmm. You might want to start with Gwen. She's a bit worried that you're going to stop the wedding halfway through the ceremony."

"What? Why the hell would I do that?"

"You know those nightmares she's been having? Yeah, well apparently she must have eaten something bad last night, because as well as dreaming she was nine months gone, she also dreamed you stopped the wedding, shot Rhys' mother – who was actually an alien – but not until you'd punched her in the face."

"Jesus. That woman has a hell of an imagination."

"Yep." There wasn't really anything else to say. I pushed Jack away, missing his touch immediately. I knew he had to finish the preparations. And my being near was obviously slowing him down. I gave him a quick kiss – well, it was meant to be quick, but it lasted a bit longer than I intended. My breath was once again laboured as I stepped reluctantly away. "I'll let you get back to work. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah. Could you check the reception room? We have music equipment set up, but the DJ still hasn't shown. I'm not sure if he will – I've used him before, but I know he can be a little flaky."

I raised an eyebrow. If he was flaky, why use him? Jack answered my unspoken question.

"John's had issues in the past – drinking, drugs, etc. But he's trying to sort his life. I was giving him a second chance. Might not have been my best idea."

"Well, I'll go look at the setup then. Lucky for you I've turned a disc or two in my time." Product of a misspent youth, I was. God knows I tiptoed the line between legal and illegal as a teen – even ended up in front of a judge for shoplifting. Nothing would have come from it – a t-shirt wasn't worth the time in Young Offenders – but I got lippy with him. Most wouldn't think it of me now, but I was a bit of a bastard back then. Typical South Wales teenager. More balls than brains, convinced I was invincible. It was only my mother being sectioned in Providence Park, and my father's sudden death, that made me grow up, fast.

"Thanks, Ianto. You are truly a man of many talents."

"Oh, Jack, you have no idea." I winked at him – where the hell that came from, I don't know. Well, I do; I was seriously frustrated, sexually at least. I'd had quite enough of the waiting game. It was time to step up and force the issue. It was nice that Jack was playing the gentleman, but I was done. Either we'd have sex tonight, or I would explode. It was so long since I'd been with anybody, I was likely to explode anyway.

It seemed that Jack was on board with me. His eyes lit up and he grinned. It was filthy and I loved it. "Looking forward to seeing just what those talents are, Mr Jones."

"More than happy to show you, Mr Harkness." I left him then. I didn't want to ruin my perfect composure by tumbling him to the ground and destroying him. I could hear him groan behind me as I walked off. Nice.

I wandered through the rooms until I found the reception area. It was almost all set up, with just the last few table pieces being placed. I took a quick look at the music deck, making sure I would be able to work it if needed. I was hoping the DJ would show, as I wanted to spend time with Jack. However, if need be, I could do this. It was a simple setup, and I could programme several tracks at a time. I could still be with Jack and enjoy the reception, while giving Gwen the music she wanted.

I checked my watch – it was nearly time for the wedding. Tosh and Emma had already come downstairs, passing me with a smile. I found them seated a few rows back and sat down with them. I could see Jack talking to Rhys at the front of the room. He caught sight of me and raised a hand. I made sure there was room for him in our row.

The room slowly filled. A small man with pointy, rat-like features sat at the end of our row, next to Tosh. I could see them talking quietly, and from the way she was looking at him, I hoped he was nice. She deserved to meet somebody who would treat her well. But she was a big girl; as much as I wanted to look after her, she needed to make her own decisions. If this guy was an arse, however, I reserved the right to do damage. Shoot him in the shoulder maybe. Yeah, I could do that.

Music swelled and Gwen's bridesmaids entered the room. She followed slowly on the arm of her father. She looked radiant. I was truly happy for her as I watched the ceremony. But it made me think how much I would like to have something like her and Rhys had. I already knew I loved Jack, and I'd thought I was okay if he didn't love me back the same way, but this made me change my mind. I wanted it all. Stupid of me, to think Jack might want the same thing. He was too big to tie to one person. Still, it didn't stop me from dreaming.

Gwen's fears of an interruption were put to rest when the ceremony passed without a hitch. Jack didn't jump up and demand they stop the wedding, Rhys' mother wasn't shot and the guests didn't run screaming from alien invasion. The wedding breakfast was delicious, and the best man didn't embarrass Rhys too much. Hard to do with a name like Banana Boat. Turns out Jack's mad dash back to London was to help bail one Mr Colin Davies – the aforementioned Banana Boat – from jail in the Canary Islands. Something about smuggling pirated CD's. Not the brightest spark, apparently.

Jack's DJ never did show up. I noticed Jack scowling at his phone during the meal and asked him what was wrong.

"Bloody John. I should have known not to trust him. He's been arrested – something about lewd and lascivious behaviour in public. I think a poodle was involved."

"Pardon? Did you say a poodle?" I think my eyebrows might just have met my hairline with that bit of information.

"Yeah. Wouldn't surprise me – he's always been wild."

I narrowed my eyes. "Just how well do you know this man, Jack?" I didn't want to be jealous, but I suspected there was more to their acquaintance than just Jack helping out somebody he'd used in the past.

"We dated. Briefly. Two weeks that felt like five years. I thought he was fun when I met him, but he's more psychotic and chaotic than I need in my life. Maybe when I was 20 – not now. I want stability, reliability. John's certainly not that."

"So if he's that bad—"

"It was a favour. One last chance. If he did well here, I'd write him a reference that he could use to get a job, a good stable job. No more. I won't help him again. I'm shot of him. Besides, I wouldn't want him anywhere near you – I know he'd make a pass, call you something smarmy like Eye Candy." Jack looked pained. I was a bit surprised, to be honest. I would have thought Jack would be into a little competition. He must have read my expression.

"I can share, Ianto, but not you."

"Not me?"

"Nope. I want you all to myself. My sharing days are over."

"Oh." I could feel a warm rush in my chest. "Wow." That was quite a bit more than I thought Jack would ever say. I didn't know what to do, really, so I kissed him quickly and bolted. Cowardly act, seeing as it was just what I wanted to hear, but I couldn't help it. Instead, I ensconced myself behind the DJ equipment and started the music.

I watched Tosh stand by the bar, talking to the man who sat beside her during the ceremony. She'd told me while we ate that he was a doctor – Owen Harper was his name – and he was recently widowed. I was bit worried when I heard that. I didn't want him to use Tosh as a rebound, but she set my fears at ease. Sort of. She told me he was dead inside, and wasn't looking for a relationship. He didn't think he was ready. But she was willing to be his friend, which didn't surprise me at all. She always did like a lost cause. Owen did take her out onto the dance floor once or twice, and I could see them smiling at each other while they danced. Maybe there was hope for the future. I'd still keep a close eye on her though. She was important to me.

Gwen danced with Rhys, then with Jack. I could see them laughing as he moved her around the room. Abruptly, I was jealous. I shouldn't have been; Gwen was just married, for God's sake. As irrational as the thought was, I couldn't help thinking that Jack was wishing it was him married to her, that he was using the dance to say goodbye to what might have been.

I put several songs on delay, then made my way over to one of Gwen's bridesmaids. She'd shown an interest in the deck when I started the music, asking questions and even taking a turn at using the equipment. She was a quick study, and I asked her if she would take over for a while, as I wanted to dance. She was more than happy to help, although she did drag a promise of a dance later from me. It was the least I could do.

Jack was still dancing with Gwen. I tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to turn. For a moment, I thought she wondered if I was asking her to dance, but she smiled and stepped out of the way, leaving Jack. It was a bit awkward at first, dancing with him in front of all the guests, but I soon relaxed. We leaned our cheeks together and swayed to the music slowly, my hand gripped tight in Jack's and pressed up against his heart. After a few minutes, I could feel him placing soft, gentle kisses to my temple. It was the most romantic of gestures, and sealed my fate for sure.

We stayed on the floor for the rest of the night, barely moving. Gwen's bridesmaid very kindly didn't interrupt, for which I was quite glad. I made myself a promise that I would send her a large bouquet of flowers as a thank you, not only for leaving us to dance in peace, but for continuing to work the music.

When the night was finally over, and Gwen and Rhys were heading off on their honeymoon, I was more than ready to look for a little honeymoon action myself. Dancing with Jack had done nothing to mitigate my state of arousal – in fact, it was worse than ever. At least Jack was in the same condition – we were back to that slow grind we started off with when I arrived. Only now, I wasn't on a slow simmer, but nearing a rapid boil. However, Jack still had some clean-up work before he could call it a night. I offered my help as a wedding fairy; anything to make time move a little faster. I really wasn't in the mood to wait much longer. And I didn't think Jack was, either.

Jack set the staff of the venue to work, directing quickly and efficiently. It didn't take long at all to organise the clean-up. As soon as he was satisfied, he scooped a handful of confetti and dropped it in his pocket. I raised an eye in query, but he just smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the ballroom and upstairs fast enough to have me gasping for breath.

We stopped in the corridor outside his room and probably would have stayed there all night, embarrassing ourselves mightily, if one of the wedding guests didn't walk past. At least she was chuckling at us, not scolding or disapproving. I didn't have a problem with my sexuality, or my choice of partner, but I did have an issue with embarrassing myself. I pushed Jack off me and pointed to the door. He laughed and swiped his key card, rushing us through even before it was open all the way.

I moved just a bit further into the room, staring at the large bed. God, we were going to do this. Finally, I'd have Jack Harkness – or he would have me, I didn't particularly care which at that point. I was nervous, though. It was so long since I'd been with anyone, man or woman, that I feared I might have lost what few skills I had. I wasn't that old, only 26, and I'd had very few partners in my time. For all that I was a right bastard as a teenager, sleeping around wasn't my thing. I still preferred solid relationships to a casual fuck. Not that I hadn't indulged once or twice, but I knew I wasn't as experienced as others my age. As I suspected Jack was. And being seriously out of practice, except for the self-induced sort of pleasure, I didn't want to disappoint.

A gentle shower of confetti rained over my head, jerking me out of my thoughts. "What the hell?" I turned around to see Jack with his hand high above my head, still letting the little bits of paper fall. Christ, I'd have to shake out the suit carefully before having it cleaned.

"I love weddings. I always sprinkle a bit of confetti from each one, although this is the first time I've done it over someone's head who wasn't the bride or groom."

"I love weddings too, Jack, but I hate this stuff. It gets bloody everywhere." I was busy trying to brush it from my suit when his hands grabbed mine, lowering them from my jacket.

"Here, let me." He was careful, slow and methodical, making sure that all traces of the confetti were gone. His movements were sensual – even though I was fully dressed, I felt as if his hands were on my skin, brushing trails of fire with every touch. I didn't protest as he slipped the jacket from my shoulders and down my arms. Why would I? This was exactly what I wanted, what I'd been looking for since our very first date.

I leaned forward and kissed him, using my own hands to mirror his action. I was tempted to just drop the jacket of his suit on the floor, so desperate was I to divest him of his clothes, but I couldn't. Treating my clothes well was too ingrained. Reluctantly I pulled back, looking for a closet, or a hanger – hell, even a chair – to hang the jacket over. He laughed and took it from me, carrying both of our jackets over to a wardrobe against the far wall. He placed his jacket on the end of the bed and hanged mine, then did the same with his.

I suppose I should have taken the time to undo my tie, or start in on my shirt buttons – even just loosening the buckle of my belt would have been an idea. I couldn't though. I found myself mesmerised by his beauty as he moved, the economy of motion, and the play of muscles beneath his shirt. I didn't want to take the time to remove my own clothing because I was focused on the idea of removing his. It would be like Christmas – the joy of unwrapping that one present that you just knew was everything you ever wanted. And Jack was everything I ever wanted, only I hadn't known it until I met him. He was perfection and I was dying to see him in all his glory.

He turned and caught me staring. For once, I didn't blush. Wonder of wonders. I finally clued in that I was standing exactly where he left me, just inside the door, and still just as dressed. I reached up to my tie, intent on loosening it. His voice stopped me with my hands at my throat.

"No. That's mine." The sound of his voice, all low and throaty, sent a shiver through my body. I was already on a razor's edge, and this just tipped my balance that little bit further off. He stalked – really, there was no other word for it – across the room and reached for my tie. It was gratifying to note that his fingers were shaking as much as mine as he carefully loosened the knot. For a brief moment, I thought he was going to leave the tie dangling, and switch to my shirt buttons instead, but no. A pause, and then the knot slithered undone, and he slipped the silk from my neck. I could feel it sliding over the shirt, and wished for it to be my skin instead.

I wanted to do for Jack what he was doing for me, but to be honest, I couldn't move. Jack's touch was everything and more, freezing me in place to enjoy each sensual caress. He was just as slow and methodical with my shirt as he was with the tie, although this time he did leave it on, just hanging open. Throughout all this, we didn't say a word. It wasn't necessary.

I thought he would make quick work of my trousers next, but he fooled me by dropping to his knees and unlacing my shoes. I nearly came just from him being so close. I had to close my eyes and think of anything other than Jack on his knees in front of me. And that really didn't work. I didn't want to take my eyes off him at all. He was too beautiful.

I stepped out of my shoes at his silent touch. He looked up at me and then finally reached for my belt. I held my breath as his hands brushed over me. So close. He was no longer shaking as he worked the belt loose, then slipped the button and lowered the zip. I wore a style of trouser that was fairly well fitted, so they didn't slide off my hips as soon as everything was open. Instead, Jack's hands slipped beneath the waistband as he pulled them down. I was straining against the fabric of my pants by now. I knew they were wet where I'd leaked – his breath ghosted over and over, making me shiver and tense in turn.

I let Jack remove my trousers, and I didn't protest when he tossed them casually over his shoulder – I was beyond that at this point. I was fully prepared for him to lower my pants the same way, but once again, he surprised me. Nearly sent me over the edge, actually, as he leaned forward and mouthed me through my pants. We'd still not said a word since he started undressing me, but there was no way I could hold in sound now.

"Jesus!"

"No. Just Jack." He smiled up at me, lips still wrapped around me over the fabric.

"Bastard. God, Jack, you need—"

"No, you need." And he damn near swallowed me whole, even with the pants. I couldn't stop myself at that point. I yelled and came hard. Three weeks of unbearable foreplay and I spilled like I was 16 having my first encounter. My vision whited out and my knees buckled. Jack caught me as I fell into his arms. He was licking his lips when I opened my eyes, a wicked gleam shining from his.

I groaned and slammed my lips to his. Even though he'd sucked me off – embarrassingly fast, too – through my pants, I could still taste myself on his tongue. I wanted to sink into his kiss, never stop, breathing be damned. After a few moments, however, the cooling mess in my pants became uncomfortable. Ugh. I pulled back and glared at him.

"As fantastic as that was, you could at least have removed my pants first. Now you'll just have to wait while I clean up." I didn't wait for his reply, simply pushed myself up and looked for the bathroom. It was on the far side of the room, naturally. I sincerely hoped I didn't wobble as I made my way around the large bed. I'm not going to lie, that was the most intense orgasm I'd ever had. I wasn't about to tell Jack that, however. His massive ego didn't need any stroking – I'd leave that for later. The stroking of him, rather than his ego, that is.

I didn't shut the door to the bathroom, but I deliberately kept my eyes away from the bedroom. I wasn't really upset with Jack, although the sticky mess in my pants I could have done without. I found a facecloth and soaked it in warm water while I dropped my pants. I didn't look too closely, just dunked them in the running water as well. A quick wring and they could lie over the heated towel rack to dry. I wiped over my groin quickly, noting with surprise that I was still hard. After an orgasm that intense, I should for sure be soft. Something to be said for youth and rapid recovery, although I had a feeling it was all due to Jack.

There was a sound behind me – I turned and nearly passed out. Jack was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, completely naked. The reality far surpassed my dreams and fantasies. His skin was a warm golden colour, glowing softly in the light. He was beautifully muscled, without being bulky. Utter perfection. His pose was relaxed, leaning against the jamb, but his length stood out from his body, hard and deep red, the head shining where it was wet. My mouth dried out, then flooded suddenly. God, I wanted him, but I was frozen.

He took any decision making out of the equation, simply walking up to me and grabbing my hand. I followed him back out to the bedroom. It struck me just how silent this whole evening was turning out to be, despite my loud yelling just a few minutes earlier. In all, we really hadn't said more than a handful of words to each other since walking in the room. I was okay with that – I wasn't there to talk.

As we reached the bed, Jack turned me so that I was against the mattress. He started to push me back, but suddenly I didn't want to be passive anymore. I wanted to be active, to spend time exploring Jack's delectable body. I resisted his efforts, smiling so he wouldn't think I was baulking. He stopped pushing me back, and let me lay him down across the duvet. He was like Michelangelo's David. My breath caught in my throat. I'd never seen anything more perfect.

I stared for only a few seconds. I climbed on the bed and lay beside him. My head was propped on one arm, and I used the other to lightly trace the shape of his face, his neck and his chest. I was feather-light with my fingers, and I could feel his skin rippling in my wake. His breathing was strained. He panted and gasped, yet never said a word. I wasn't sure how far I could push him, but I was certainly willing to test his boundaries.

Finished with his chest, I moved further down his body. His chest and stomach were completely hairless, unlike my own, and I loved the feel of his silky smooth skin. So like a woman's, yet most definitely not feminine in the least. Even something as mundane as his navel was a wonder to me. I ran my fingers through the light trail of hair that lead down to his groin. The texture was fine, not coarse like I would normally expect. Was this man even human? It was like he was a far-future version of what humans would look like, after they escaped Earth's atmosphere and spread across the universe, breeding and mixing with fantastic and beautiful alien species.

I couldn't wait any longer. I reached for him, wrapping my hand around him and leaning forward to swipe my tongue across the tip. It was a long time since I'd done anything like this, but I found that like riding a bike, it was a skill one never lost. I might be out of practice, and I knew I'd be sore later, but oh, so worth the pain. He was delicious – spicy, salty and pure man. His hips rocked, forcing me to press tightly against him. Silence left the room in a flash, as he gasped and moaned. When his hand reached for my head, and his fingers tightened in my hair, I knew I was doing well. He didn't last all that much longer than me, stiffening suddenly and letting go in a rush. His taste was amazing, and yeah, I was probably very stupid in not using a cover, but at that moment, I didn't care. We could be careful in a minute. Just at that moment, I was too enthralled to worry.

He pulled me up and crashed our lips together, not even waiting for me to finish swallowing. Just knowing that I was sharing his own essence with him had me hardening even further. It was alarming how close I was to going over again. I was lying across his body, cradled in his arms. I could stay there forever.

Sleep took us rather quickly. It had been a long day, so it wasn't really surprising. I woke once to feel his fingers tracing my body, this time with more purpose. I rolled to make it easier, almost desperate for him to find his goal – and when he did, I almost lost it again. He knew how to bring me to the edge, and then leave me hanging repeatedly. I was begging before he slid home. I didn't even think to ask about protection, but was happy to hear the crinkle of foil. Jack was careful and thorough, and I was a moaning, panting mess when he finally tipped me over the edge, his own hoarse cry following me immediately.

We slept again, tangled around each other. I usually suffered problems while sleeping, but this time I slept like the dead, only waking when Jack started again. When the sun finally cleared the horizon in the morning, we were both sated and exhausted. There was no way I would change any moment of that magic night.

Jack called for breakfast to be delivered. I was glad that it was Sunday, the one day that the shop was closed. I wasn't a religious man, but Sunday was always viewed as a day of rest in our family, and it was a tradition I was more than happy to continue.

This wasn't the St. David's hotel, so there was no sea-view balcony to Jack's room, but that didn't matter. The staff wheeled in a covered trolley with an assortment of breakfast foods. Tea and toast, fresh fruit and cereal, as well as bangers, eggs, even black pudding. It wasn't a favourite of mine, but I did think for a moment of representing the Welsh and eating it anyway. Only for a moment, though. Tea and toast was more my style, until I smelled the coffee. Now that was a breakfast for the gods.

Jack, it seemed, had no issue with casual nudity. I was only grateful that he answered the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. Possibly he did that to spare me, as I think he would have been quite comfortable showing off his assets to the young man who wheeled in our breakfast. Fair enough, though – his assets were damn spectacular. But I didn't want them on general display. They were mine – he was mine. For all that I am usually an easy going man, I found that I was feeling very possessive of Jack. Interesting.

We sat on the comfortable chairs that surrounded a small table and talked quietly of inconsequential things, as well as our earlier lives. I told him of my childhood; my sister, my father's emotional distance from me before his death, and my mother's incarceration at Providence Park. I found it easy to tell Jack these things, which was strange. I'd not made a habit of spilling my life's secrets to anybody else.

In turn, Jack told me of his own childhood; how he grew up in a hot, dry, sandy area, with little outside intervention. "It was like a colony world, where we had to survive on our wits and skills," he said. And the terrible day when raiders came in, killing indiscriminately and stealing their livelihood. How he lost the hand of his little brother, and never saw him alive again. How his father was killed protecting his mother. I wanted to cry for this man who carried so much pain, yet lived each day with joy and happiness.

"I don't think about it too often," he said. That didn't surprise me; my life had been considerably easier, yet I too deliberately pushed events that I didn't want to remember, that hurt terribly, to the back of my mind.

"And then you came here?" It wasn't like me to push for answers to questions I wasn't aware I'd wanted to ask, but I felt the need to know. This man was an enigma wrapped in questions, couched in a giant puzzle. He came across as open and friendly to all, yet I could see the hidden depths. I wanted to explore them all. A dream which I knew would take a lifetime.

"Not at first. I left my mother when I was still very young. I travelled – served in the military, learned to fly a plane. I met a man. Not like you think – he was more of a mentor. My life was spiralling out of control, and the Doc – his name is John Smith, but we all just call him the Doctor. Doctor Who? It's what everyone always asks. Anyway, he took me in. He's always helping others, and he made me want to help too. I don't know if party planning, or wedding planning is what he had in mind, but hey, I'm good at it, so that's what I do. It's still helping others."

"So how long have you been doing it, then"

"Feels like a hundred years! But it's not. I think I started this business around the turn of the century – yeah, that's about it. I took his name - well, his nickname - and made an anagram of it. Torchwood. It's not really party related, but people remember it. Hey, that reminds me – I wanted to talk to you about an idea. You've been quite the distraction these last few weeks!"

No. I wasn't going to blush. Damn it. "Could say the same thing about you. I keep meaning to talk to you as well. I had an idea as well, but I wasn't sure what you'd think, and then you'd kiss me goodnight and out the window it would go."

He smiled. Well, leered, actually. "Okay. You first."

"Oh no. Not me. You're the one who keeps wanting to talk, so talk."

Jack paused and took a sip of his coffee. "Not as good as yours," he said. I wasn't sure if he was stalling, but he did have a point. It wasn't bad coffee, not by any stretch, but no, it didn't measure up to my standards at all. Not really sure any coffee does, to be honest. I didn't say anything, however. I wasn't going to be drawn into a conversation about the merits of coffee making when he was finally on the verge of telling me his big idea.

"Okay. Enough stalling. I was wondering… I mean, I know you and Tosh opened your store… And it's so popular, not just in Cardiff – I have clients in London who mention you." He did? Wow. "And it just seems like a good idea… We could do so much to help—"

"Jack, you aren't making a whole lot of sense. I don't think you've actually finished a single sentence or a complete thought yet."

"I know… But god, Ianto, just think of the potential—"

"The potential for what? You still haven't told me!" I was starting to get an idea, though. One so wonderful I didn't dare say it out loud in case I was wrong.

"I thought maybe we could combine our businesses and really corner the market on weddings," Jack said in a rush. He sounded nervous – no, not nervous, exactly. More like unsure. I didn't like hearing that in his voice. Jack was always so sure of everything.

"Yes." Not really much else I could say. He'd just told me exactly what I wanted to hear. I think. I hoped.

"Yes?"

"That's what I said, Jack. Don't make me repeat it. I think it's a fabulous idea. In fact, that's exactly the idea I was going to suggest to you."

Well, I wasn't at all prepared for Jack to launch around the table at me. I was lucky that I was sitting back just a little, as there was just enough room for him to land on my lap without sending the table and all our breakfast flying. My arms wrapped around him instinctively, holding tight.

He grabbed my face in both hands and kissed me. Again, I was glad I was seated – there is a better than good chance I would have ended up on my arse from hypoxia if I was standing. My focus narrowed down to just him, the rest of the room spinning away into the void. We were the alpha and the omega, the beginning and the end. No longer two, but one entwined being, no way to tell where one began and the other ended. And I wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon.

* * *

_Four years later_

Jack and I stood in front of our own marriage celebrant. Well, civil union. Partnership. Whatever you wanted to call it. Didn't matter to us. We were swapping rings and vows in front of our friends and family, but our commitment to each other was made years before, on that fateful day after Gwen's wedding. We hadn't looked back since.

Jack moved himself and the majority of his business to Cardiff. We joined forces, found a larger establishment nearer to Mermaid Quay, and started calling ourselves Torchwood Cardiff. It was commonly known as the Torchwood Hub, however. We didn't care. He kept a small office in London, jokingly referred to as One, and eventually we opened a small branch in Glasgow, which we called Two. They were focused more on dresses, however. It seemed there wasn't quite the demand for wedding planning up north. Couldn't say why. That's not to say the Scots couldn't party when they wanted to, however. That side of the business just wasn't used as often, that's all.

Most of our focus remained in Cardiff. Yes, we travelled out of the city fairly frequently, with both of us spending time in London when needed, but Cardiff was the centre – the Hub, ironically – of our business. We expanded our staff, hiring Gwen Cooper-Williams when she decided to stop teaching pre-schoolers. It maybe wasn't what she was expecting, but she seemed to like the job. Like a dog with a bone, sometimes, but her tenacity helped when things got down to the wire. Toshiko stayed on for us and kept our computers running smoothly. Turns out she is just as fluid in her sexuality as me; we watched her go through first Mary, and then Tommy, before she actually settled down with that doctor she met at Gwen's wedding. Owen was a hard, snarky, sarcastic bastard most of the time – I liked him. Sometimes. But when he was with Tosh, once they sorted themselves out, he softened. He could still get my back up just by walking in the room, but I suppose that's just part of his charm. If you can call it charm. Tosh loves him, however and he loves her. Can't ask for more than that.

In the end, we had a core staff of five – me, Jack, Tosh, Emma and Gwen – with occasional help from Andy Davidson, a mate of Gwen's from her teaching days. Even Owen pulled finger and lent a hand if a little muscle was needed. To some, it might not be a lot, but it worked for us. We were a tight team, like family. I loved each and every one of them. But I loved Jack the most.

Looking at Jack, as we swapped rings and vows, I knew that my life was perfect. He was perfect. Not hero perfect, as some saw him, but perfect for me. We fit together as if we were made for each other. I'm not just talking about physically – and yeah, that was bloody spectacular, not going to lie – but emotionally and intellectually. We knew each other inside and out. No secrets. No lies. Our lives revolved around each other and neither of us would change that.

I asked Jack once if he ever considered going back to where he started. After all, I was in Cardiff, my home city. Did he have an urge to revisit the places of his childhood? His answer surprised me, and made my heart sing. Earned him a fabulous night, too.

"Why, would you miss me?" He said this as a sort of joke, I think, but I took it very seriously.

"Yep."

"I left home a long time ago. Sometimes I don't think I know where I belong anymore."

I did. He belonged with me. But that was a decision he needed to make for himself.

"Don't you get… lonely?"

"Going home wouldn't fix that." He was sitting at his desk, shuffling papers, but at this point he put them down. I sat at the edge of his desk – a favourite spot – and looked at the top of his head. I don't think he was staring at anything in particular. Rather, I think he was staring at nothing, or something only he could see.

"Being here, I've seen things I never would have seen, and loved people I never would have known. And I wouldn't change that for the world." He looked directly in my eyes as he finished. That was when I knew for certain that Jack Harkness loved me as deeply as I loved him. I leaned forward and kissed him with all the heart and passion I possessed. Our night was long and wonderful - although I don't recommend desks as starting points for trysts, not unless you mind a sore back. And office chairs are definitely out. They simply don't stand up to the rigours of two adult bodies.

So he stayed. With me. For all his travels, he always comes back to me. For me. He is my everything. And that's something _I _wouldn't change for the world.

Oh, and I never did sell those Vera Wang dresses. Tosh did, all except one. I keep that one in memory of Lisa Hallett. She was my first love, after all.

End


End file.
